


Second Chances

by Belladonna1185



Series: Hellebore & Honeywater: A Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape messed up. He really messed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snarry100 Challenge 352: New Beginnings on LJ. I make no money from this. (If only.)

He had ruined everything. If only he hadn’t been so foolish. If only his lover would say something. If only…

 

Instead, they sat in silence as the tension coiled around them like a snake, squeezing, squeezing until it reached the breaking point.

 

“Potter, I-” Diamond-hard eyes cut him off with a look. 

 

“You hurt me, more than anyone ever has,” Harry vehemently whispered.

 

He couldn’t refute it.

 

“Never again, Severus.”

 

The fear in his heart melted away. He was being given a second chance.

 

Tentatively, he cupped Harry’s cheek. “Never again,” he whispered before sealing his promise with a kiss. 


End file.
